Confesión
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura eran amigos desde la infancia, ella siempre demostraba su amor hacia el chico pero él le ignoraba. ¿Y si Sasuke se da cuenta de que siente algo por ella? ¿Como puede confesarse después de haberla ignorado?


**Hoy tengo decidido que es hora de renovar mi página y subir alguna historia. Esta la comencé hace algún tiempo pero estaba sin acabar, hasta hoy. No tengo ni idea de donde surgió y por qué, pero el resultado final me parece maravilloso. La historia está ubicada en un universo alterno, los personajes son simples estudiantes universitarios**

 **Disfrutad mucho de la historia. Ya sabéis que espero muchos comentarios, además, por unas maravillosas autoras he conocido la c** **ampaña** ** _"Con voz y voto"_** _,_ **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Nos leemos. Besos de chocolate para tod s.**

* * *

 **Confesión**

Su amiga era una explotadora en toda regla.

Habían quedado para tomar algo por la tarde y hablar ya que con los exámenes no habían podido hablar mucho, pero su amiga tenía otra idea cuando lo propuso, y él como idiota que era, había creído que no habría segundas intenciones.

Las había, unas segundas intenciones que pesaban bastante, y que era él quien las llevaba. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que seguramente todavía le faltaban aún más cosas con lo cual el peso aumentaría. A su mejor amiga, a la que conocía desde la infancia, no se le ocurrió nada más que salir de compras tras tomarse un café caliente y un dulce.

Se tambaleo ligeramente, haciendo malabares con lo que tenía en las manos, tras chocarse con su amiga que de nuevo se había quedado parada mirando un escaparate. ¿Cuántos iban ya? ¿10? ¿14? ¿18? ¿20?

Le parecían pocos, lo que no era poco eran todas las bolsas y cajas que estaba llevando, o más bien, las que ella le obligaba a llevar.

Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, se asomó entre las cajas y bolsas que cargaba para ver como su amiga sonreía como niña pequeña y entraba corriendo a otra tienda. ¿Desde cuándo había tantas tiendas?

-¡Sasuke corre!-abrió la puerta haciendo que sonaran múltiples campanillas y se adentró en ella sin tan siquiera esperarlo- ¿Has visto que camiseta tan bonita había en el escaparate? Tenemos que buscar alguna así. Oh…y también un vestido para que lo pueda conjuntar con los zapatos que me he comprado antes.

-¿Cuál de ellos?- el chico bufo molesto mientras soltaba las cosas y se apoyaba en la pared- Sakura, no es por molestar, pero… ¿no te parece que te has pasado un poco con las compras?

-Claro que no, estamos en rebajas-la chica le miro como si tuviera tres cabezas- Re-ba-jas, además he ahorrado mucho con mi trabajo a medio tiempo y es un premio por aprobar todas las materias. Ya estoy un paso más cerca de ser una gran doctora.

-Realmente creo que comprar todo esto es innecesario Sakura.

-¡No seas pesado Sasuke!-ella ni siquiera le había mirado, desde que entro en la tienda no hacía nada más que mirar perchas- Además si alguna vez salimos juntos tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto. Y debes tener buen estilo, ¡no quiero regalos cutres!

-¿Otra vez estas con eso de salir juntos?-se acercó a ella con una percha en la mano- Toma, un vestido para los zapatos.

-Oh…¡Sasuke es simplemente perfecto!

El vestido elegido por el pelinegro era verde pastel, de encaje. Era palabra de honor y tenía la espalda abierta, como a ella le gustaban. Sakura debía reconocer que Sasuke era único y que, además, conocía a la perfección todos sus gustos. Era el mejor vestido que podía comprar, además era del mismo color que los zapatos.

-Me conoces perfectamente, eso quiere decir algo.

-Por supuesto, eso quiere decir que te conozco desde los tres años, en el parvulario, y continuamos hasta ahora juntos. Sakura, llevas acosándome desde que éramos unos críos, ¿no crees que es hora de madurar?

-Pero Sasuke, nosotros nos conocemos perfectamente, sabemos lo que nos gusta y nuestro primer beso fue juntos.

-¡Éramos unos críos!-y aun así fe lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Solo tenían catorce años, y tenían curiosidad por cómo sería un beso así que se encerraron en el cuarto de él, diciendo que jugarían juntos y se besaron. No fue nada, un pico rápido. Pero después hubo más besos y cada vez eran mejores y más adictivos, lo peor de todo es que ella terminaba extrañamente sonrojada y con la mirada perdida y soñadora, además él mismo se sentía extraño. Así que cuando tenían dieciséis y su hermano se reía de ellos diciendo que parecían una adorable pareja, Sasuke dejo toda muestra de cariño hacia Sakura de lado, ya que le daba vergüenza que todos en su familia se dieran cuenta de la atracción que sentía por la chica. Pero la chica era insistente y no se rendía, le prodigaba su amor a los cuatro vientos y no le importaba nada lo que los demás dijesen o pensasen.

-Pero Sasuke, yo creía que te gustaba.

La pelirosa bajo la cabeza y empezó a hacer pucheros, y eso a Sasuke le incomodaba demasiado-No te pongas así- se acercó lentamente y le dio un abrazo, acariciándole lentamente la espalda- Que te abrace no significa nada ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, pero yo te seguiré amando igual.

-Si…. si pesada-suspirando volvió a su posición inicial. Apoyado en la pared al lado de todas las bolsas- Date prisa con el maldito vestido.

Por fin en casa. Su acogedora, enorme y maravillosa casa. Y como no, con su adorable familia… eso ni de coña.

-Vaya…vaya. Mama me ha contado que has tenido una cita con Sa-ku-ra- su hermano comía galletas de arroz y bebía té mientras le hablaba- Así que… ¿para cuándo la boda? Me hare demasiado viejo para jugar con mis sobrinos.

-Piérdete.

-Sasuke no le hables así a tu hermano- su adorable madre parpadeo hacia él ilusionada- Pero tiene razón, si no os dais prisa me hare demasiado mayor para jugar con mis nietos ¿Verdad Fugaku?

-Claro, claro.

Mientras su madre y su hermano hablan del maravilloso futuro que él mismo tendría junto a su amiga de la infancia después de casarse, y su padre leía el periódico, él solo podía pensar en lo cansado que estaba. Había estado tres horas dando vueltas por ahí con Sakura, cargando todas sus adquisiciones, viéndola modelar para él y finalmente le había acompañado a casa para irse a la suya.

Cuando llego solo quería ducharse y dormir, pero su familia tenía la manía de hacer una reunión cada vez que salía con la pelirosa. Su padre no le daba importancia a las salidas pero su madre y su hermano eran otra cosa, a primera por ser una romántica y pensar que al final se declararía a su amiga y el segundo solo quería molestarle.

Mientras su madre y su hermano idiota hablaban de lo bien que estaría que tuviera pareja, su padre carraspeo silenciosamente, solo para que él le escuchara.

-Sabes Sasuke-su padre le hablaba mientras seguía con la mirada en el periódico- Es obvio que Sakura y tú tenéis algo entre vosotros.

-No es nada de eso.

Su padre doblo el periódico y le miró fijamente- Sasuke, madurar forma parte de la vida- el muchacho le miro frunciendo el ceño, extrañado de sus palabras- Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que temer por nada.

-¿D-de que estas hablando?

-Ohh…-su madre le miro sonriente y se acercó para darle un beso a su marido en la mejilla- Tu padre hablaba de su propia experiencia. ¿Sabéis algo chicos?- les miro tanto a él como a su hermano sonriente y radiante- Vuestro padre tuvo miedo de pedirme ser su novia y ser rechazado. ¡Tardó casi tres meses en decírmelo!

Tras algunas carcajadas, su madre continúo con la historia- Una vez salimos con Minato y Kushina, vuestro padre y Kushina acabaron emborrachándose y ella le reprocho que no se hubiera declarado. A voces. En mitad del ver donde estábamos.

Su hermano mayor miro a su padre reprimiendo las carcajadas, su madre no intento reprimirlas. Y él, Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez en su vida no estaba seguro de nada. Su padre había tenido vergüenza por declararse pero después había salido con su madre, se habían casado y seguían juntos. Cero problemas desde entonces.

-Papa-su padre dejo de fulminar con la mirada a su mujer y se volvió hacia él- ¿te arrepientes de algo?

-Tengo que admitir que no todo fue un camino de rosas. Aunque no lo parezca vuestra madre y yo nos hemos peleado muchas veces-Mikoto, quien dejaba de reírse, se apoyó en su hombro- pero siempre hemos sabido salir hacia delante. No me arrepiento de nada…bueno, tal vez… Me arrepiento de no haberme declarado mucho antes.

Más tarde esa noche, después de la cena y el baño, Sasuke estaba en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre había sentido algo por Sakura pero después de haberla rechazado tanto, se sentía como una estúpido. Estaba seguro de que Sakura se tiraría a sus brazos, pero… ¿con qué cara podría mirarla mientras se declaraba?

-Sasuke-su hermano entreabrió la puerta y al verlo despierto, entro en la habitación sin preguntar ni nada- Sé que empezaste a ignorar a Sakura porque yo me burlaba de ti. Y también….

Su hermano aparto la mirada y carraspeo nervioso. Se rasco la nuca y le volvió a mirar, sonrojado.

-Sabes, ejem, no quisiera presionarte ni nada-movió las manos frenéticas y dio un paso a tras- Veras, ¿Cómo te explico esto?- volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Finalmente se dignó a hablar- Todos sabemos lo que hacíais cuando os encerrabais en tu habitación. Al principio a mama le parecía gracioso y mono, papa no quiso meterse pero siempre refunfuñaba diciendo que erais unos niños muy precoces. Francamente, a mí me daba la risa.

-¿C-como l-lo habéis sa-sabido?-Sasuke se sentó rígidamente en la cama.

-Ve-veras, una vez os besasteis en el jardín- Sasuke recordó que solo hubo dos veces que se besaron fuera de su habitación, una en su jardín y otra en un parque de atracciones al que fueron cuando tenían dieciséis años. Su hermano no tendría que estar en casa ese día, cosa que le dijo- Regrese antes porque las prácticas de fútbol se terminaron antes de lo previsto.

-Así que….

-Así que se lo comenté a mama, pensando que acabaríais juntos. Ya sabes que ella siempre pensó que hacíais la pareja perfecta.

-Pero no acabamos juntos.

-No os veíamos avanzar, digo mama y yo, por eso decidí empezar a molestarte para que te dieras prisa. Pero no lo hiciste- Itachi bajo la mirada- Siempre he pensado que os peleasteis por mi culpa. Sé que os lleváis bien y todo eso pero…

-En realidad-Sasuke miro a su hermano, al cual veía realmente arrepentido- Yo fui idiota por ignorar a Sakura solo por tus tonterías.

-¿Y ahora…qué?

-No sé- se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a tender en la cama- Ya pensare algo.

-¿Podre tratar a Sakura como cuñada dentro de poco?

-Sasuke sonrió a su hermano- Por supuesto.

Dos semanas después, Sakura estaba desesperada. Sasuke le había casi ignorado. Le enviaba mensajes a diario, le llamaba, lo buscaba en su facultad, lo buscaba en su bar favorito, le buscaba en su casa…. Nada de nada, no lo encontraba. Parecía como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y eso no era lo único extraño, su hermano Itachi, le trataba mucho más cariñosamente. ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto locos?

Suspiro mientras miraba su móvil. Aparto los libros de medicina a un lado, y se acostó en el escritorio de la biblioteca. Volvió la cabeza hacia su mejor amiga, la cual estaba a su derecha, haciendo lo que ella no hacía. Estudiar.

-Ino-la susodicha miro hastiada a su compañera, la cual se pasaba lloriqueando semanas desde que su no-novio-oficial le ignoraba-¿Dónde crees que estará Sasuke? ¿Qué crees que hace? ¿Por qué no crees que me ignora?

-Sasuke estará ocupado. Hace un mes tú estabas ocupada y casi ni le hablabas.

-¡Pero eso era diferente!-su amiga refunfuño mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, alterada, por si las echaban.

-Sakura, madura de una vez. Sasuke no quiere nada contigo, retráctate de tus sentimientos.

-No puedo… y lo sabes.

-Bien, tú le quieres y él no se muestra indiferente, así que….¿qué tal si hacemos algo para lograr que salga de la oscura madriguera donde se ha escondido?

-¿Eh?-Sakura solo vio cómo su amiga ponía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. De esas que ponía únicamente cuando se le ocurría una travesura.

Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas había tardado en prepararse y preparar un escenario apropiado. Estuvo mentalizándose y leyendo libros donde hablan de los gustos de las mujeres. Entonces empezó su planificación, un bonito y elegante restaurante, un bonito colgante con una flor de cerezo-justo como su nombre-, un ramo de crisantemos blancos, rojos y violetas con dalias rosas, amarillas y rojas- en el lenguaje de las flores significaban amor, cariño eterno y fidelidad. Todo está planificado, él había ignorado deliberadamente a la chica, únicamente porque no se atrevía a mirarla y seguir, después, adelante.

Ahora que ya lo tenía todo preparado, reserva en el restaurante para el sábado incluida, entraba en su casa y se encontraba a la que esperaba ser su próxima novia echada encima de su hermano. Les fulmino a ambos con la mirada, esperando que alguno le diera explicaciones. Ella le volteo la mirada sugestivamente mientras que su hermano le miraba como si pidiera ayuda.

-Itachi-dijo su nombre lentamente- ¿Podríamos ir a la cocina? Necesito que me ayudes a traer bebidas- fijo su mirada en la pelirosa- Sakura, te rojo, ¿verdad?

-Sí... si- ella ni siquiera le miro, simplemente movió la mano delante suya- Itachi, cariño, procura no tardar ¿sí?- después de decir esto, descaradamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Su hermano casi salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Él iba detrás, cuando llego a su lado, pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación, vio que su hermano estaba asustado.

-¡No sé lo que pasa!-él se apoyó en la encimera- De repente se empezó a acercar a mí y se empezó a poner al lado. Me llama de forma cariñosa y todo eso. Párala Sasuke.

Sasuke e miraba incrédulo- ¿Cómo?

-No sé qué ocurre-Itachi se tapó la cara con las manos-Yo la trataba como siempre. Bueno tal vez de una forma más cercana debido a que tú te declararías ¡pero de manera fraternal!

-Iré a hablar con ella.

-Yo…yo iré a casa de Deidara, a ver qué tal le va- salió de la cocina para al momento asomar su cabeza- Por cierto mama y papa han salido.

-Sí, gracias.

Volvió al salón con dos té, uno para él y otro para Sakura. Puso ambos en la mesa mientras que ella miraba por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Deidara le ha llamado, necesitaba ayuda con algo.

-Oh…bien, entonces supongo que debo irme.

-Sakura, yo…-el pelinegro la vio levantarse, entonces le cogió de la muñeca y continuo hablando- Veras, últimamente he estado algo ocupado y no he tenido mucho tiempo para ti.

-Es verdad, no has tenido ni un minuto para contestar mis mensajes.

-Bueno pues eso, quería pedirte perdón.

-Perdonado, ahora… ¿te importaría soltarme?- la chica miro sus manos unidas-Tengo que irme.

-Acabamos de vernos después de mucho tiempo.

-Pero tengo que irme.

-Cuando estabas con Itachi no te importaba no irte.

-Sasuke enserio, tengo que irme-ella tiro suavemente de su muñeca, escapando, y se fue hacia la puerta. Él se quedó pasmado en el salón, pensando en qué diablos había pasado.

Sasuke, recopilo todo lo ocurrido. Maldiciendo fuertemente salió corriendo tras la pelirosa. Recorrió el camino que llevaba hacia la casa de la chica de ojos verdes, en el camino había un parque, ella estaba en un columpio sentada. Lloraba mientras hablaba por el teléfono.

Se acercó lentamente, ella le daba la espalda por ello no podía verle.

-…puedo-hipo fuertemente y se restregó la mano derecha por la cara- Lo he intentado, Ino, lo juro. Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo- hablaba con su mejor amiga, la cual suponía que estaba contestándole- Ya sé que tu plan puede funcionar bien, pero es demasiado duro estar a su lado y no poder hacer nada. ¡Hace años que es duro!

Entonces Sasuke lo vio todo negro. Si llevaba años enamorada de alguien y hasta ahora no había hecho nada, entonces significaba que ahora se había movido. Con Itachi. ¿Sakura enamorada de Itachi? Imposible. El pelinegro no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera enamorada de su hermano? Eran mejores amigos…. ¡hasta se besaron miles de veces!

Se acercó aún más, quedando justo detrás de ella –Sakura, ¿Qué demo….?

Ella se volteo asustada, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era abrió enormemente los ojos y su boca formó una perfecta "O". Colgó rápidamente el móvil y se lo guardo en el bolsillo-Sa-sa-sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-trago saliva mientras desviaba la mirada- ¿D-de-desde cu-cuando estas a-aquí?

La pregunta que Sasuke se hacía en su cabeza era, ¿desde cuándo Sakura tartamudeaba mientras hablaba con él?

-Sakura-el muchacho rodeo el columpio y a su compañera para ponerse frente a ella- ¿Podrías explicarme de que va todo esto?

-Yo…em…bueno…veras-la pelirosa miraba hacia otro lado, asustada. Era obvio que estaba asustada, aparte de que él la conocía perfectamente- Yo…yo…no sé qué decirte.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-C-con I-ino.

-¿De qué hablabais?

-D-de nada en particular.

-¿En serio?-el pelinegro levanto una ceja, mientras daba a entender con la mirada que no se la creía- ¿De qué iba eso con mi hermano?

-M-me gus-gusta tu her-hermano-empezó a tartamudear mientras se enroscaba un mecho de pelo en el dedo. Mentía. El tartamudeo y enroscarse el pelo era típico de cuando ella mentía. Llevaba 21 años viéndola hacerlo. Desde cuando mentía cuando le decía a su madre que ella no comía un mayor número de galletas de chocolate de las que podía hasta cuando le decía que iba a su casa a jugar a la play.

-Necesito contarte algo- se decidió a hablar, esperando que ella le contara la verdad y le explicara de qué iba esa farsa- Me he tirado dos semanas ignorándote, no es que quisiera, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo hablarte. Me daba vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza?- ella le miro con la cabeza ladeada, sin entender nada.

-Siempre te ignoro, y ahora….veras esto es verdaderamente duro de admitir.

-¿El qué?- ella seguía extrañada-¿Qué es lo duro?

-Me…-él se sonrojo perceptiblemente- me gustas, ¿vale?-le miró fijamente- Siempre me has gustado, pero mi hermano nos vio besándonos y empezó a molestarme. Entonces yo….decidí que era mejor dejar lo que hacíamos y….-el pelinegro para do hablar unos minutos mientras miraba hacia la derecha.

-¿Dejar lo que hacíamos?-ella parecía en shock hasta que él dejo de hablar- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Be-besarnos-ahora sí que se había sonrojado fuertemente- Siempre me gustaste, es más te amo. Estas dos semanas planeaba llevarte a un restaurante y declararme.

-¿Restaurante? ¿Declararte?-ella se levantó del columpio, mirándolo sin parpadear- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Sakura, te amo- suspiro exasperado mientras se declaraba por tercera o cuarta vez- Me gustas desde niños, pero sentía vergüenza de mostrarme enamorado. No puedo verte con otros. Me entraron ganas de partirle la cara a mi hermano. ¡Mi hermano!

-Ino me dijo que debía ponerte celoso-ella le cogió suavemente de la mano- Pensó que sería mejor darte celos y ver que ocurría. Decidí que si no mostrabas interés, me rendiría finalmente, además, fui a tu casa a buscarte y amenace a tu hermano con no moverme hasta no verte y cuando oí la puerta fue cuando me senté a su lado.

-Así que…. ¿eso es todo?- el pelinegro empezó a reír fuertemente- ¿Intentabas ponerme celoso?

Ella respondió con un hilo de voz-Si.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mejor?- Sasuke sonrió mientras la abrazaba- El sábado te llevare a cenar a un buen sitio, y me declarare mejor. Tal vez ese último vestido nos venga bien.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo.

-¿Te recojo el sábado hacia las ocho?

-Bien.

Ambos sonrieron, cogidos aun de las manos, entonces ella bajo levemente la mirada y la levanto un momento después. Cerró los ojos mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso. Rápido, y que a Sasuke le pareció ridículo. Paso sus manos tras la cabeza rosada y la acerco a él. Empezó con un beso suave y lento, poco a poco, comenzó a profundizar el beso y a apretarla cada vez más contra él. Se separaron minutos después, ambos respiraban irregularmente y se veían a los ojos.

-Te acompañare a casa.

-Estoy seguro de que Mikoto se pondrá muy feliz-ella hizo un comentario inocente, pero el chico no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Ni lo menciones.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
